sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:New Blood in the Ministry
It has not been often that a full meeting of the Defence Council has been convened in recent times, perhaps because of the dark times, or because no matter of importance was presented or simply perhaps because most Senators were out trying to secure what piece of the pie remained. But, here one is convened, and all the members of the Council brought to this meeting room, meeting hall truly. It is dominated by a large, rectangular table placed on top of a raised platform, its chairs occupied by the members of the Council. At the centre of the table, a man, tall he can be described despite being seated, sits, he wears a stylishly-cut outfit, though for the most part it is plain. He raises the gavel in his hand and strikes it against the wooden piece on the table before him. "Order, order.", he says, his voice carried throughout the chamber by the microphone placed before him. "This meeting of the Defence Council of the New Republic shall commence." Alistair shuffles in behind his colleagues and peers, adorned in full formal robes. His hands are pressed together at the fingertips carried before him while his head is held high. Decorated lekku are carefully and specifically wrapped around his shoulders so as not to get in the way. This particular Senator is the newest elect to the council, right after Senator Tarshyyk. The twi'lek would be a liar if he said he wasn't nervous, because by all acounts he certain is. Regardless there is a job to be done and Senator Al'Dira is determined to see it through. Taking his assigned seat the twi'lek leans back comfortably, touching a hand to his chin. Let the games begin. Among a pool of privileged spectators, Peshk Vry'lya sits watching the council come together. It was nostalgic in ever sense of the word in his language and in basic. He remembers sitting at that table with senators and admirals, well a table like it on Chandrila for a time, capitals in a heated civil war had a way of moving around. For now he sits to watch, waiting for his time before the hearing. "Order.", is said one last time before he puts down his gavel, letting the few whispered conversations come to an end before he continues. "Before I continue, I would welcome Senator Al'Dira, the newest to join our numbers. May his time with us prove as fruitful as his efforts in getting appointed here." A few moments of applause, and Rafel continues on, his voice growing more somber, more serious, as he goes on. "But, enough of the light things. Ladies and Gentlemen, colleagues, this is one of the worst moments that our Republic has faced, and while I will not call it the worst, certainly it is not easy straits we are upon. Therefore, I leave the floor open to anyone among the wider public here, and those on the Defense Council itself, to stand up and say what is on their mind. While we cannot answer everything, nor can we answer for all. I will personally make certain that everything that is said here matters and is granted sufficient acknowledgment." The twi'lek offers a slight nod and wave as he is introduced, and doubly so as he is the first to stand to be recognized. Coming gracefully to his feet the twi'lek spreads his hands. "Answers. That is what many of us desire. Answers to the problems of the Republic and thereby answers to their own problems. I do not feel that a single individual has any of these answers, but in concert it is my belief that the pieces of the puzzle will begin to come together. For too long we've suffered failures and retreats, fleeing and licking our wounds all at the same time. With the relocation of our government following the Imperial Retribution we've been left weak and disorganized. That is why this committee has been called to session, to scrutinize the state of the military and the ineffective governance therein. Among this group of minds we will seek and find the answers we have been looking for. Several persons of influence and interest have been invited, I feel the collective wisdom of this ministry and others will begin to move us in a direction leading towards ultimate victory." The Bothan, former Chief of State, leans back lightly in his padded seat and looks to smoke something. He pulls a small cigar made of a domestic tobacco from his pocket and lights it. He takes a few puffs and exhales slowly leaning over to one of his assistances, "Pull up what we know on the chairman. I don't want to be caught with my pants down. Report it as we go." He listens to the invitation for questions, interesting, the committee was working in reverse. Without any further point Peshk stands up, Cigar in hand and signals to a mediator he'd speak, "Former Chief of State Peshk Vry'lya, I am also a Retired General, Perhaps I am best qualified to approach committee with comment." He states crisply allowing murmuring and whispering to fill the hall for a moment. He was historically controversial and a ardent war sentient. He took a beating publicly from all the peace advocates and the Corellians wanting to succeed from the Republic, and now he can only stand amused that talks of them trying to succeed from the Empire. A nod is given by the Chairman when Alistair is finished speaking, "Failures and retreats are not things that can be easily reversed, but we shall try." And when the Bothan stands up, "Everyone is equally qualified to speak here, Mister Vry'lya. And we value the voice of average citizens as much as those of people who have leg not-so-regular lives.", a smile spreads his lips, but only for a few seconds before he settles back into that chair, "But please, you have the floor Mr. Vry'lya. Speak up as you wish and be assured that you have all of our attention." The twi'lek smooths his robes before him as he retakes his seat. Steel-gray eyes fall on the Bothan as he stands to speak. Senator Al'Dira had thoroughly researched his military career and some of the more controversial topics the former Chief of State was involved in. Alistair admired the Bothan for many of his decisions and actions. Needless to say, Al'Dira is more than interested in hearing what he has to say. It would probably to true to assume that everyone does. "Of course, Mr. Chairman, I am sure you value all opinions." The Bothan wasn't going to buy political double talk but he'd play the game he was accustom too. He turns to an aid and pulls up a datapad, "It comes to my attention that there was a general failure on Dac. It might be viewed as a victory because the overall result was the repulsing of an Imperial Invasion fleet, but don't let the final results upset the numbers of this tally." he speaks firmly, "First, there was an intelligence and communications break down. The idea that the NRI was not acting in a professional or effective manner on Dac allowed the Imperials to pollute the Quarren's opinions of their sentient neighbors, the Mon Calamarians. Second, I have yet to hear of any forensic reporting and studies being done on any of the sites hit by terrorist. I would hope they have been done and remain classified. Third, there was no overt attempts to settle the situation diplomatically, rather there was blatant disregard for the New Republic charter by the high command by proxy of its local commanders and their actions against Quarren that only exacerbated the problem." he pauses to draw a puff from his cigar, "Fourth, there was a failure of the Senate to adequately punish those responsible and in turn a failure from hight command to move in additional replacement troops and resources fast enough while the fallout was being handled. Fifth, an additional failure by the NRI to use resources at hand to deal with the QSP, I advise in the future the NRI hire more Quarrens into their ranks. Sixth, a general melt down and loss of the Dac shipyards, this was a logistical failure on the part of the New Republic High Command and the Chief of State." He frowns waving a hand. "The problems with the New Republic's military success is not the nature of the Republic as a state, but of its politicians and military that have become bloated with greed and lost the ideas of our government. We must stand for liberty and justice at all levels of governance. Letting off war criminals, not defending our valued assets. Ignoring the needs of non-humans, the list goes on, Mr. Chairman. My question then, would be: How does the government plan to hold to the ideas of the New Republic and how does it intend to protect non-humans and humans alike against the brutality and injustice of a Galactic Empire?" "Sir, believe it or not I am quite familiar with your past career within the New Republic's government. And while I welcome your opinion and do agree with some of your points, I will ask that you limit such inflammatory talk as that you just made can be interpreted as. There is no Senatorial race to be won here on the back of worsened human/non-human relations, just a Republic to save. And as I understand it, NRI is quite liberal in its policies of admitting and all that it deems worthy of its ranks." With that said, the man turns to look at his colleagues, his gaze finally focusing on Alistair, "Senator Al'Dira, how do you propose that we protect our Republic's ideas as Mr. Vry'lya just asked? It is only right that our newest member, the one least corrupted by the time in power as the media would say,", a chuckle can be heard here and there, "answer first." The twi'lek hardly waits to come to his feet before being called by the Chairman. Rather than addressing him directly, Senator Al'Dira speaks to Peshk. "While much of what you say is true, there is a significant amount of misinformation. There /was/ an overt attempt at diplomacy with the Quarren Survivalist Party. The esteemed Senator from Kashyyk was appointed the head of a temporary committee to make direct contact and speak with the Quarren. Not only were such connections never made, his very life came into jeopardy when he was nearly assassinated by members of the QSP. This is the very same wookiee who works now, concluding the final treaty with what is left of the Survivalist Party. As far as punishment goes, there /was/ an inquiry. It was decided that the proxy commander at the time was not responsible. To my knowledge, It was determined that the fault lay with the Mon Calamari Planetary Governor. His current status is known to me but he was for a fact stripped of his position upon conclusion of the inquiry. " "It is right to question the effectiveness of the NRI as there was a severe breakdown of communication. And I whole heartedly agree with you on the logistical failure leading to the destruction of valuable assets over Dac. I feel that is easily blamed on the inquiry into our commanders, freezing current and any future deployment of assets, which yes, points to ineffective leadership from the high command and Chief of State." Alistair pauses as he turns back to the Chairman, carefully considering his words. "The unpopularity of the Republic as of late stems from a series of unwelcome decisions, propaganda, along with ineffective and corrupt officials. We must reanalyze the standards set forth by our charter and enforce them. I cannot see how we can protect our Republic and send aid to those under the tyranny of the Galactic Empire unless the government itself cleans up its own act." The Bothan's fur ripples irritated by the chairman as he looks over at an associate pulling up his file and senate voting record. He pauses for a moment with a laugh, "Forgive me Mr. Chairman, for speaking the cold truth to this committee. It appears since my absence the Senate has grown soft and their ears are too sensitive for the truth." The former Chief of State settles back into his seat, he'd speak if asked to and would answer questions, "As per protocol during a hearing. I will yield to questions and give testimony to this committee, but be warned if the Chairman asks for points from its audience it might get more venom than blessing. Naturally, the Senator of Ord Mantell is correct. When was the last time there was any internal investigations?" he raises a furred brow, "Come now, don't make a government I once led and pay taxes too a laughing stock." There was some visible support for Vry'lya in the crowd, he was highly liked by citizens during his tenure and had large popular support for the victories he brought the Republic in his terms in office. "The truth, Mr. Vry'lya is that no matter what you may say, the Republic's government cares equally about its citizens, be they from Taanab or Mon Calamari. But perhaps it is that my voice is too tainted by certain other facts about the person I am. No matter. Senator Al'Dira is right.", Rafel says, swivelling his chair ever so slightly such that he does not have to crane his neck this way or that to look at Alistair. "The QSP, I assure you, has proven most unreasonable, and I am afraid that given the recent times. Their intransigeance in the diplomatic overtures we made to them can only be described as them bidding their time while their true master, the Empire, came." But, he has not one to entirely place his eggs in just the one basket. "But you are right, as are those who believe that perhaps we were too lenient in the treatment of those involved in the incident at that Bacta facility. After all, moral responsibility is something we value greatly for our armed forces. Senator Al'Dira, are you of those who believe that further reprimands, or worse, should be handed out to those who participated in an action clearly not in line with Republican values, or do you believe that it is time we moved on from there." The Bothan's turn now, as those dark eyes of his settle on the former politician, not really former, Rafel would judge, given the man's presence here. "You have identified problems, rightly or wrongly. How would you suggest we combat this greed you see within our government, and within our military? Would you see us cut the budget we grant to our military or is there something else you recommend?" "I do not believe the majority of the Quarren loyalists are responsible for what has transpired. They are unfortunate victims of manipulative leaders and the dirty hands of the Empire. Even now Senator Tarshyyk, also an esteemed member of this committee, makes incredible advances diplomatically with what is left of the QSP and it has been expressed at the only satisfactory resolution will come about when the leaders of the Party are brought forth before the Senate to face justice. We must make an effort to show that we are capable of forgiveness, while also demonstrating that guilty parties will face the consequences of their actions. Faith in this government has been shaken and we must make all due action to rebuild it, no small task." Alistair spreads his hands wide as he concludes, looking towards Peshk. He seems to be finished but when the Chairman directs his statement to Pesh the twi'lek Senator speaks up, "There was a bill proposed by former Senator Ikihsa to increase military spending by fifteen percent, but the bill was thrown into an infinite limbo .. by this committee. It has not seen the light of day since." The Bothan shrugs visibly, "I am not convinced by your verbal confirmation of equality in the Republic, but that is an issue for another committee. You are not qualified to discuss the position of non-humans in the New Republic." He pauses to consider what could be done, "I firmly believe there is nothing incorrect in my statements or the facts. However, to answer your question justly, I would recommend a clearer methodological oversight of the Military and how it spends its funding. In a time of war I can NEVER recommend any cut to their budget as I can assure you the Imperial budget for its war machine already dwarfs what even the staunches of conservative would recommend we spend. If you cut the spending of the military even by a tenth of a percent what is left of the Republic will fall, Though the former Senator Ikisha might have felt fifteen percent was enough, I'd recommend a twenty percent increase in spending as well as a greater investment and tax benefits package in Research and Develop circles, however the New Republic income tax would have to be increased on a scale to meet the demand of a larger military. The New Republic will also need to bolster its private sectors and economy as a whole to increase a general well being of the population and a greater increase in the size of the general republic's economy so that its tax base can be in a much better position to handle the burden of an enlarging military. Reforms would have to be across the boards in the tax system, business laws, military edict and regulation." He pauses, "Oversight is a must though, there has been a general failure in that department." Letting some comments be added after both of the main statements have been given, those that are likely to make the evening news that is, Rafel calls to order with a bang of his gavel before speaking up. "We all would cherish raising taxes so that we may be able to finally give our soldiers and their families the help they deserve. But as Senator Al'Dira says, confidence in the Republic and its institutions has been shaken among the people of the Republic. Would they be so eager to pay more of their hard-earned money to a government some do not believe in anymore. The answer I would give to that is yes, but a distinction must be made between what I think and what the people believe in. How do you propose to deal with that situation, Mr. Vry'lya?" And he turns to the twi'lek Senator, letting the Bothan consider his answer while he deals with his fellow Council member. "Mercy, yes. But not immediate absolution, certainly not for those who still hold hostage many of their own on Morjannsik and Aquarius. And yes, increased funds, but where are they to come from. Everyone here knows where I stand on the matter, and I have shouted myself hoarse trying to be overheard through the Senate and trying our colleagues in the Finance Comittee allocate us more funds. Fifteen percent, let alone twenty, is something they might not countenance." "I am confident the money can be found." Alistair says simply, "Through deals with the corporate sector, minor tax increases, actively selling bonds or seeking investments .. My expertise on economics is limited to a single semester of formal education, I admit, and anything I say could probably be immediately tossed aside. I am in agreeance with the formal Chief of State. With an increase of taxes combined with a twenty percent increase towards military spending and R&D we could visibly promise a stronger Republic. One that inspires confidence, leading to future victories." The reasoning seems sound to the Senator as he considers the possibilities. "But perhaps we should not so hastily rush for money when it may be possible to increase the effectiveness of our spending with direct oversight. It is my understanding that the financial committee has grown lax, and pressing tougher standards may mean a single credit goes much further." Senator Al'Dira pauses in a moment of reflection. Not even two months earlier he had expressed the same concerns to his good friend and former Senator, Ikhisa Enb'zik. The issue was money, Tarshyyk was talking and all Alistair could say was 'where will the money come from?' Something the Sullustan padawan said to him brings a distinct light to the twi'lek's face. "This topic of money, while a very important and urgent issue, is necessary we must remember of who we speak. Those who truly fight and serve the Republic do not do so because of wealth or financial security. If that is what they desired, then they would work in the Corporate Sector or defect to the Imperial Juggernaut. With higher and /enforced/ standards it is my belief that the true face of the Republic's citizens will show. We keep speaking of these ideals and how we stand for them, but it is odd how quickly they are sometimes forgotten. Demonstrate them, act by example and it is my firm belief that the pieces of the puzzle will begin to fall into place." The Bothan nods, "Indeed, in addition the New Republic must make additional strides to seek out Diplomatic friends in worlds such as Ithor and worlds who have slipped from the Republic among racial tensions. Worlds that the Bothan Federation has a history of rallying." Peshk shrugs, "Of course there has been no moves to free Bothawui from Imperial rule and the Bothans have resorted to appeasing their occupiers to preserve their infrastructure." he shrugs helplessly, "As for how to make it all effective and bring back confidence, I'm afraid my only recommendation would be a replacement at the position of Chief of State. Leia Organa-Solo is a friend of this Republic and of all species, but her history and track record at the head of the Republic has been shaky at best. The Republic needs to show it is working its points toward the war and winning, that will boost confidence on all levels be it morale, political, and economic. A war vet at the held of the Republic will be necessary, like an Admiral or General. However you would need to find a retired or active military commander with the experience and capability of keeping the Senate in order." he states simply, "Therefore my coldest of recommendations, based strictly on my experience and on the logic of this situation would be a vote of no confidence on Chief of State Organa-Solo." he breaths heavily and settles back into his chair. With the call for removing the current head of state, the chamber seems to burst into jeers and cheers, Rafel having to bang his gavel several times and shout 'Order' each times before finally things have settled down. "Mr. Vry'lya, I see that you still possess your talent for making constructive debate a hard thing with inflammatory talk. May I remind that Mrs. Organa-Solo has been saving this Republic and working for its citizens since long before you or I involved ourselves in government. Furthermore, I would add that this committee will find no fault with the Chief of State's conduct during the recent events on Mon Calamari. And I would personally make it clear that that the situation did not end up worse because and only because of the moral and actual leadership provided by Mrs Organa-Solo." The cheers and jeers that greet his statements from amongst the public invited to watch are permitted to continue but for a few moments before he starts calling for order once more. "Furthermore, Mr. Vry'lya, attempting to use this meeting of the Defense Council as an unofficial start to any campaign you have to replace our current Chief of State is something that will not be tolerated. And do not insult the intelligence of those gathered here and of this committee by attempting to disguise your words as mere suggestions given in good faith." This time, no time is given for any who would seek to interrupt him as Rafel goes straight on, "We understand that the Bothans have suffered just as much as anyone else under Imperial occupation, and it is only the courage and steadfast devotion of our military that has spared Taanab the depravities that they would have to suffer otherwise. What matters, however, is that I believe we are all agreed that a sizeable increase in the defence budget is called for. The exact method, or combination thereof is something that will need to be determined by the involved committees and presented to the people of the Republic through their elected representatives." Again that chair of his is swiveled, Alistair meriting his attention this time, "Senator Al'Dira, do you then recommend that we attempt diplomacy with the remnants of the QSP instead of attempting to remove them by force and bringing their leaders to face justice?" Senator Al'Dira leans back into his chair as though he has been dealt a heavy blow. The twi'lek saw it coming nearly twenty minutes ago, he /knew/ that topic would be brought up. Yet the thought had never occurred to the twi'lek himself, it seemed an impossibility. Leia was his friend, confidant and mentor. She was responsible for getting the blue twi'lek to where he currently is. Without her instruction and recommendations he would've never served with Enb'zik on Caspar and would have never sought to fill the seat after the former Senator Del Marx's surprise resignation. Yet at the same time that is not enough to oppose the suggestion. If there is a problem, and it lies with the Chief of State, it doesn't matter if she is his friend. But still, the twi'lek could not muster the courage to take such a drastic step. Not only because he feels it is a bit extreme, but also because he can think of no other to replace them. "I cannot speak with any particular expertise, perhaps you can enlighten me Mr. Vry'lya, but it is my understanding that Imperial occupation on Bothawui is light to non-existent. Why would the Bothans risk unleashing the wrath of the Empire upon them? I recognize their importance to this Republic and how much we owe to the people of Bothawui but it seems like madness that they would throw themselves into chaos when their freedoms and security seems to be .. guaranteed." The twi'lek regards the chairman. "With all due respect, Chairman, I doubt that Mr. Vry'lya is attempting a campaign as a reelect for the Chief of State. He's made it plain and clear that his goals lie elsewhere, not within the government of the Republic. " Alistair folds his arms and leans back in his chair again, "In regards to your question, Chairman, all I can say is: We shall see. Tomorrow Senator Tarshyyk will be meeting with the core leadership of the QSP to discuss the terms of a treaty. Diplomacy will always be this Republic's first weapon as per our charter, and we will continue to try until the Quarren give us no other choice. I assure you that the most peaceful route will be taken. My disagreements with Senator Tarshyyk are well known, but I have complete faith in his ability to end the conflict in the most peaceful fashion possible. Ultimately it is up to the Quarren. The Bothan laughs turning to the crowd, "Now rather than hear my points and concerns for the species and sentients of this galaxy, the good chairman has resorted to character assassination. Many sentients have put their trust in my leadership in the past and I thank you all, but I will make it perfectly clear to this committee, to the media, and to the audience here: I have no political aspirations in this New Republic." He hammers his left fist into his right hand, "I admire Leia Organa-Solo as any non human does for her efforts to free us. Of course you have no idea what it is to be a slave of an oppressive government Chairman. Here is the bottom line, You asked what most be done? How do we get confidence in the New Republic? The answer is /CHANGE/ it. I suggest you step down and resign as well. The old guard for the new guard like our friend the Senator of Ord Mantell and his associates and fellow freshman senator of Kashyyyk. They are the future, certainly not us!" he shakes his head. He waves a hand, "It is also awfully convenient that Tanaab is protected so actively from attack from the Empire, it comes as no surprise why. Its senator is the chairman of the Defense Committee!" he gives that with a round of applause or jeers based on the side which beings stand on, "As non-human world after non-human world falls from threat of virus or military activity. It is clear which worlds the Chairman of this committee wants to protect." The Bothan bows his head for effect. "Even while he attempts to scapegoat humans, even while he attempts to rip to shred what fragile unity there is, not only between the members of this committee but the government and Republic at large? For our sake, I truly do hope that I am seeing shadows where none exist, that I am overreacting. That I have indeed misjudged Mr. Vry'lya's actions.", Rafel responds before turning to lean back in his seat, a heavy sigh taken and a hand brought to his forehead, though it is there but for one moment before he settles his arm on the table's surface. "Does it matter to those who scream for blood, those who seek but to point a finger, that between Nak Shimor and Kashyyyk nothing save Taanab stands along our border in the way of the Imperial hordes seeking to penetrate even deeper into our territory? Does it matter that officer after officer can be summoned here and will testity that it is an important base of operations for our military and that much of our current economy depends on holding down such an important transit spot along the Perlemian route?" He sounds weary almost, not tired, just somewhat weary and wary. The words said as though they were meant for those beside him, as if the microphone was not there to carry what he says and relay it to those would hear it. But as he continues, the man seems to straighten, his voice growing more resolute. "Taanab matters no more than Felucia and its intrinsic value places it on the same level as Elom. But the truth of the matter is that Elom and Felucia's safety depends on our enemies being stopped at Taanab's gates. But will that dissuade those who wish only to point fingers, those who resort to pitching human against non-human, Mon Calamari against Wookie, brother against brother? No, sadly I have seen no such thing. And that is what I fear, brothers and sisters, that our cherished unity, that that manner which we have of facing strife: together, arm in arm will be cast aside just like that. And the moment we leave that behind, the moment that we will divide ourself into human and non-human, strategically important or not and whatever other divisions we choose to seperate us, that is the moment that the Republic will have well and truly fallen." Whether or not solemn silence or the renewed cries of those who agree and disagree greets his words, Rafel quiets down, his gaze running over the crowd and focusing on this part and that. "I have failed.", a moment's pause follows, "We have failed. And here is what I propose, that we stop calling for heads to roll, that we stop blaming everything and anything under the sun and that change for change's sake is not something we believe. Let us pursue the basics that we have overlooked. The basics, ladies and gentlemen. And those are this, we need to deal with the Quarren Survivalist Party, we need to increase defence spending substantially enough, we need to go out there and fight the Imperials, fight them and give our military the tools necessary to fight them." Another pause, this time only long enough for the Chairman to turn to Alistair, "Is that not the right way of doing things, Senator? Is that not something you believe in as I do, as we all do?" Senator Al'Dira looks between the two politicians. Whether Peshk means to pursue a political career in the Republic again is irrelevant, the Bothan is one hell of a wordsmith. This particular twi'lek has faced his share of racism, but never on the scale that some other non-humans have. His world is not a member of the Republic, nor has it ever been, and it is unlikely that it will ever be. A manicured hand goes out almost as a gesture of peace as he talks, "Do not discount everything Mr. Vry'lya says, Chairman. There is value in what he says. Perhaps he oversteps his bounds by attacking your character, or the moral, political and strategic position of Taanab. We must stand unified as a single entity - not distinguishing between Human and Non-Human. That is what I value of the Republic, but the facts must be faced that to many there is a distinction." "The strategic importance of Taanab is not the subject of this hearing, in any case. Thus far we have come to agree on a single thing: properly managing our finances and increased funding for the military. The wisdom in Mr. Vry'lya's words are not readily obvious, but we must turn our attention to the non-human worlds that have fallen under the weight of the Empire. This Republic is nothing without the collective strength of its entire sister worlds. Without the Bothans there wouldn't have even been a Rebel Alliance, much less a New Republic. We may bring the fight to the Empire, but only through cunning strategy and influence. By reaching to other worlds we can begin to rebuild destroyed relationships, construct alliances, and from there we will have the ability to strike at the Empire." Alistair speaks with a level of confidence and determination. There is something harsh and judgmental about his voice all the same as he looks from the chairman to Peshk. "Regardless of our backgrounds, each of us wishes to do what is right for this Republic. We are here because we've been able to put aside racism, delusional self-importance and arrogance to think of something greater than ourselves. There is one thing in particular that I agree with, Mr. Chairman." Alistair's gaze slowly rests upon Rafel de'Bris. The bue twi'lek lifts his head and makes a nonchalant gesture. "Things needs to change." The Bothan's fur ripples as everything plays out below. Rafel would be hard pressed to wiggle around with charges of being anti-nonhuman. That was a tough place to be in, in the Republic even at its weakened state. Alistair however brings everything to focus and objects and debate become clear. Peshk, as any politician would leaps onto the words of Alistair and paints himself as a support and agent of change, "When I was elected as Chief of State of the New Republic the light of liberty and freedom was as dim as it is now. The Empire was strong and the Republic had been pushed back into a corner to be defeated. With the bravery of our soldiers, and a willingness to sacrifice everything. We took our small resources of the time and turned the tided against the Empire. We garnered support and rebuilt the fleets of the Republic and expanded and managed to hold the Empire at bay. It is my deepest regret we could not deliver a killing blow." he sighs. "The soldiers have been the same, the same officers I remember talking with are still in positions, though many have moved on as well. What has changed is the politics. I am not seeing the support or confidence in the concept of, total war." he pauses to let that sink in, "There is no two state solution, there is no coexistence with the Empire, and there is no means or methodology to trust them. The only alternative for the Empire is eradication, system by system until there is no longer an Empire. History is on our side though." he smiles, "The resolute Rebellion and its New Republic born from its victories has always overcome the impossible with cunning and good character. We must not forget our roots, that is part of our problem. The genuine goodness in our spirit and essence has faded into greed and corruption." He turns on to policy, "The New Republic has to maintain its position as enlightened and must resolve the issues with the QSP with the resolute and good nature of our government. We need to make our example shine forward and to show the Quarren and Mon Calamarians that they can exist peacefully together and one way to do that is to find methods and means to ease racial tensions in the Republic. Palaptine taught most of the humans working in our government and living on our worlds to hate, that pattern of teaching is hard to overcome. The Minister of Education and the Senate must promote diversity and multiculturalism and with it the values of our grand New Republic." "And that distinction, Senator, is one which should have no bearing on debate, on decision and on our actions. There is no difference between Senator Tarshyyk, yourself or I save that we hail from different worlds and have diverse opinions to bring to the fore. Let us keep it that way. But you are right in that change is necessary, and we need to make certain that that change is the type we can all agree upon. And the type which will guarantee victory in this war we are in for our existence.", with that said, Rafel turns to face some other section of the crowd. "It seems then that many view better human/non-human relations as a cornerstone of a victory. Therefore, while it is not something directly related to the Defence Council's responsibilities, it is something that this committee of the Senate will assure be thoroughly followed and implemented and finance. And this, I am certain, is something Mrs. Organa-Solo already considers something of great value." Rafel looks around the table, some nods exchanged with this member or that, "To sum up, the points identified so far are. Firstly, increased funding for our armed forces. Secondly, a coherent and cohesive overall strategy to guide our efforts at winning this war instead of competing and contradictory operations. Thirdly, improving relations with friendly and neutral powers and making certain that the Republic assumes the position of moral leadership which has seen us triumph over the Empire as an Alliance. And lastly, improving communications between the various species and promoting understanding between the various people such that there is no great tension between such groups as Quarren and Mon Calamari, Wookie and Bothan and to maintain our unity. To add to those overall priorities, I believe we have agreed on dealing with the QSP in a diplomatic manner that is consistent with our founding tenets.Is there another point that can be brought up to be considered and added to that list of priorities before we adjourn for the day. Of course, there will be a few more open sessions of the Defence Council, this one has been most fruitful. And, as for important meetings such as this one, I put before this committee that if they have lost confidence in my ability to act as Chairman, any member of the Councilis permitted to come forward and submit a confidence vote among council members. This is a democracy after all." Alistair simply bows his head to indicate he has nothing further to say. He straightens up in his chair and casts a glance in the direction of Peshk Vr'lya. Were it not for his criticisms this particular session would have likely been as fruitful. The twi'lek looks back to the Chairman with a thoughtful expression. Some of what the Bothan had to say was difficult to take, regardless of whether or not Alistair thinks all of it is true. Senator Al'dira remains quiet, his face locked in thought as he reflects and considers his next move. Peshk was finished for now. The Bothan wasn't going to respond and he and his aids were already moving toward the door. He'd talk to the media and make a few calls on the behalf of his business dealings to see what was developing. He turns to one of his assistances, "Hopefully democracy can survive this Senate, and maybe elections couldn't come sooner." he smirks. A final passing gaze with green eyes toward Alistair, "There is always hope in the future they say." With that the group of Bothans and humans escorting Vry'lya find their way out of the building.